My Boy
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Soi Fon –siswi SMU Seireitei yang ingin menikmati masa remajanya dengan bahagia. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, namun perlahan berbagai masalah menghampirinya. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Renji –teman sekelasnya yang diam-diam membuatnya terkesan. / Chapter 2/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

MY BOY – Chapter 1

Multichapter fanfic

Pairing: Abarai Renji x Soi Fon.

Genre: Drama. Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Angst.

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, Crackpairing, typos, AU.

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei.

.

.

.

THE BEGINNING

Kota Karakura, Jepang, SMU Seireitei adalah sebuah sekolah swasta terkenal, dengan beberapa polesan prestasi di dalamnya. SMU yang cukup tenar dengan berbagai macam siswa-siswi, mampu bersaing dengan beberapa sekolah lain bahkan sampai dengan yang bertaraf internasional.

SMU Seireitei, Soi Fon, 16 tahun. Seorang siswi kelas dua dengan beberapa karakter khas. Gadis berotak cemerlang dengan sikap dingin yang menawan. Raut wajah yang cukup cantik secara alami –rambut hitam pendek di bagian depan se-dagu, dan panjang dibagian belakang yang ditutupi hiasan kain putih menyerupai dua buah ekor yang panjangnya sepinggang gadis itu.

Soi Fon, siswi pindahan dari China, sejak ia duduk di kelas satu pada awal semester dua. Dan kini, gadis itu sudah duduk di kelas dua, pada awal tahun ajaran baru, di awal semester baru.

Soi Fon merupakan gadis cerdas dan pintar. Sejak awal masuk SMU Seireitei, ia sudah mampu menggeser siswa-siswi lain yang berperingkat satu di semester sebelumnya. Bahkan ia juga diikutsertakan oleh sekolahnya dalam ajang debat bahasa Inggris.

Gadis berperingkat satu di kelas, jago berbahasa Inggris, dan juga berpenampilan menarik. Sayangnya, sikapnya terkadang terlampau dingin dan kaku, yang menyebabkan ia dirasa sulit untuk didekati oleh beberapa teman lelakinya –bahkan sekedar untuk berteman dekat.

Oh, tubuhnya cukup mungil. Dengan postur pendek yang hanya sekitar 150 cm, dan lekuk tubuh yang cukup ramping. Ah, ia juga kurang pandai dalam olahraga. Ia kurang menyukai mata pelajaran yang begitu melibatkan fisik itu.

Alih-alih meningkatkan kemampuannya di dalam pelajaran pendidikan jasmani itu, gadis itu lebih tertarik kepada bidang lain, yaitu biologi. Dan sejak masuk di SMU Seireitei, Soi Fong sudah bergabung dalam klub eksklusif itu. sebuah klub ekstrakulikuler wadah bagi siswa-siswi para pencinta bidang Biologi.

Beruntung, penerimaan rekan-rekan di sana sangat baik. Mereka semua ramah, kompak dan bersahabat. Padahal, jika ia ditolak masuk klub pencinta biologi itu, Soi Fong sempat berniat akan masuk ke dalam kumpulan siswa-siswi pencinta matematika.

.

.

.

"Hendak ke klub, Soi?" tanya Uryuu Ishida, sang ketua kelas –dan juga ketua klub Matematika. Soi Fon menoleh, memperhatikan pemuda berkacamata dan berpostur jangkung itu.

"Iya, Ishida. Aku sudah ditunggu teman-teman" sahut gadis itu ceria. Ia tersenyum manis pada teman lelakinya itu, yang kontan saja membuat Uryuu Ishida meleleh di dalam hati. Ya, Ishida memang diam-diam menyukai gadis itu. Gadis berprestasi keturunan China, yang di rasanya se-level dengan dia. Biar bagaimanapun, Ishida yang juga pintar itu hanya berminat pada gadis-gadis berotak cemerlang juga –seperti halnya dirinya.

"Oh… sayang sekali kalau begitu" ucap Uryuu dengan nada agak kecewa.

"Eh?" Soi Fon tampak bingung mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Kapan kau akan pindah ke klubku? Aku lebih suka melihatmu menjadi pecandu matematika, Soi" lanjut Uryuu lebih lanjut.

Soi Fon mengangkat alisnya, lalu tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Kau ini, kenapa bicara aneh begitu? Aku suka biologi, sangat suka!" sahut Soi Fong masih dengan senyum manisnya. Uryuu pun membalas senyuman itu.

"Hei, jangan membuat Soi melakukan konspirasi terhadap kami, Ishida!" ucap sebuah suara dengan tiba-tiba. Itu Yoruichi Shihouin. Ketua klub Biologi, gadis senior yang duduk di kelas tiga. Dengan ciri fisik berupa kulit gelap, rambut ungu tua dan mata yang indah. Gadis itu juga cukup cantik, cukup menarik bagi di mata sebagian murid pria.

"Dia ini, junior kesayanganku, tahu! Tidak lama lagi ia akan menggantikan posisiku sebagai ketua klub!" lanjut Yoruichi sambil memegang kedua bahu Soi Fong. Gadis mungil berambut hitam itu tampak terkejut –karena entah darimana dan bagaimana ketua klub yang dihormatinya itu datang dan bergabung bersama mereka.

Soi Fon lalu tertawa. Ia merasa geli melihat Uryuu dan Yoruichi yang saling menatap dengan tatapan perang yang dibuat-buat. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun tertawa bersama. Dan dilanjutkan dengan berpisahnya ketiga siswa SMU itu –Uryuu menuju ke ruangan klubnya, dan Yoruichi berjalan beriringan dengan Soi Fon untuk menuju ruang klub Biologi mereka.

.

.

.

"Mana yang lain, _senpai_?" Tanya Soi Fon dengan heran begitu mereka sudah sampai di ruangan berkumpul anak-anak klub Biologi. Aneh, disana lengang, kosong, tak berpenghuni. Tidak biasanya seperti itu.

"Ah… aku rasa, mereka masih di rumah kaca!" sahut Yoruichi Shihouin datar. Ia lalu menuju meja besar yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada tumpukan buku serta kertas yang ada di sana. Kumpulan berkas berisi teori.

"Dasar mereka itu, padahal aku sudah menyuruh mereka cepat kemari. Kita akan segera rapat, kan?!" celoteh senior wanita itu sambil merapikan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang kini sudah melekat di kedua tangannya.

Soi Fon mengangguk. Ia merasa setuju dengan pendapat ketua klubnya itu, meskpipun tidak mewakilkannya dengan kata-kata. Yoruichi Shihouin, seorang senior yang ia hormati. Gadis berkulit eksotis itu baginya adalah sosok yang tegas, berkharisma, dan juga baik hati. Ia belum pernah merasa se-respek ini pada seseorang. Mungkin saja –pertemuan mereka di sekolah ini adalah memang sebuah takdir. Takdir persahabatan.

Dia populer sebagai siswi berprestasi, dan juga terkenal sebagai salah satu siswi yang memiliki orang tua yang kaya raya. Ah, Yoruichi itu anak dari pemilik toko barang antik yang sangat tersohor di Karakura. Urahara Shoten, itulah nama tokonya. Pemiliknya, tuan Kisuke adalah ayah dari Yoruichi. Semua orang kenal pada toko barang antik tersebut, sebab di sana adalah salah satu tempat perbelanjaan favorit yang sering sekali dikunjungi oleh para kolektor barang antik dunia, para penggila benda seni bersejarah yang hanya ada dalam edisi terbatas atau bahkan –sangat terbatas.

Soi Fon pikir, mungkin betapa menyenangkannya hidup Yoruichi-senpai ini. Sebagai orang berada, maka pastilah tidak sulit untuk memenuhi berbagai keperluan hidup. Berbeda dengannya, Soi Fon hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya, dan adik lelakinya Hisugaya. Ayah mereka sudah meninggal dunia, dan semenjak itulah Soi Fon beserta adiknya juga ibu mereka kembali ke Jepang –dari China, untuk pulang ke kampung halaman ibunya. Ibu Soi adalah wanita Jepang kelahiran Karakura, dan mendiang ayahnya adalah orang China.

"Tapi _senpai_, wajar saja bukan jika mereka terlalu asyik di rumah kaca? Seharian ini kita samasekali tidak sempat ke klub" komentar Soi Fong sambil menatap ke arah luar dari jendela kaca yang tertutup. Gadis itu memperhatikan pemandangan dari lantai tiga sekolah mereka.

Ya, benar. Para siswa-siswi hanya diperbolehkan aktif dalam kegiatan klub atau ekstrakurikuler pada jam di luar pelajaran formal sekolah. Itu artinya, setelah bel pulang berbunyi, barulah mereka semua sibuk menghadiri dan berkegiatan klub sesuka hati.

Dari ketinggian itu Soi Fon bisa melihat anak-anak klub basket sekolahnya sedang berkumpul di halaman luar –sepertinya mereka sedang pemanasan.

"iya, kau benar juga" sahut seniornya itu.

Soi Fon masih asyik memperhatikan para siswa anak-anak klub basket. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia cukup tertarik pada aktifitas baru ini. Mungkin karena ia tidak punya hal menarik lain yang bsia diperhatikan. Sekolah memang agak sepi pada saat ini.

"kau lihat apa?" Tanya Yoruichi yang tiba-tiba tampak tertarik pada aktifitas hening juniornya itu. Dipindahnya perhatiannya yang semula hanya tertuju pada meja, kini ia berjalan menuju junior manisnya itu.

"Ah! Tidak –tidak lihat apa-apa!" tepis Soi Fon yang merasa sedikit kaget karena Yoruichi sudah berada di dekatnya.

Yoruichi tersenyum, dibalas dengan gadis mungil itu. Dan kemudian Soi Fong hendak kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada lapangan yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, ada hal lain yang menghentikannya.

Eh? Soi Fon tersentak, ia merasa cukup bingung. Yoruichi-_senpai_ ternyata mendekatkan diri kepadanya –tepatnya, merapatkan tubuhnya dari belakang, membuat gadis mungil itu terpojok dan hampir mencium kaca jendela.

"_Se-senpai_?" ucapnya terbata. Ia bingung. Sangat bingung. Dan juga –kaget setengah mati.

Kenapa Yoruichi-_senpai_ seolah memeluknya begini?! Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan tindakan tak masuk akal dari seorang Yoruichi Shihouin.

Yoruichi tersenyum, yang mana senyumannya tidak bisa dilihat oleh Soi Fong –karena tubuh mereka yang berhimpitan dan menghadap ke arah yang sama.

"_Senpai_? Ke-kenapa kau…" ucap Soi Fong gugup. Ia sedikit takut jadinya.

"Memelukmu. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, Soi…" sebuah jawaban sangat mengagetkan Soi Fon.

Yoruichi ingin memeluknya?!

Gadis berambut hitam itu mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia merasa amat sangat tidak nyaman. Dan tiba-tiba saja, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Oh, bahkan tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin. Ini sangat mengagetkan, dan menjijikkan!

Soi Fon menelan ludah, menatap dengan takut pada bayangan mereka berdua di jendela kaca yang terlihat begitu samar dan transparan.

Tiba-tiba saja otaknya memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan yang sangat mengerikan: mungkinkah seniornya ini suka padanya? Yang itu artinya adalah –seniornya ini adalah seorang lesbian!

.

.

.

T B C

A/N:

Hai. Saya kembali lagi dengan crackpair ini.

Jujur, saya nggak yakin banyak yang mau baca.

Tapi it's okelah.

Kasih saran yah! Soalnya masih abal n payah.

Oya, meski kelihatannya ada adegan menyimpang, ini bukan fic yuri yah!

Thengkyuuuu….


	2. Chapter 2

MY BOY – Chapter 2

Multichapter fanfic

Pairing: Abarai Renji x Soi Fon

Genre: Drama. Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Angst?

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, Crackpairing, typos, alternate universe.

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei.

.

.

.

MONOCHROME

Soi Fon masih dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa. Panik, takut, dan keberanian diri yang nyaris membeku. Ini adalah sesuatu yang aneh –yang sangat ganjil yang pernah ia alami. Dan juga, ia sangat tidak menyukainya! Sangat tidak ingin hal ini terjadi.

Dipeluk oleh sesama wanita –dengan mendengar sebuah kalimat penuturan yang mencurigakan, hanya membuatnya merasa semakin kalut. Ini samasekali tak pernah terbayangkan di otak Soi sebelumnya.

Gadis mungil itu menghela nafas, mencoba menetralkan hembusan udara lewat hidungnya yang mulai memacu dengan tidak tenang.

"Soi….. aku….sudah lama tertarik padamu, semenjak kau masuk sekolah ini…" bisik Yoruichi pelan di telinga Soi Fon. Nafas gadis senior itu terasa hangat, namun hal itu samasekali tidak membuat Soi Fon merasa nyaman. Ia hanya merasa bahwa ia-sangat-tidak-ingin-diperlakukan-begini oleh Yoruichi-_senpai_.

Dipeluk oleh sesama wanita dengan intensitas visi yang menyimpang adalah sesuatu yang gila.

Mungkin jika kau dipeluk oleh teman wanitamu, saat kalian sama-sama menangis haru atau sedang bersedih, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Atau, jika teman wanitamu akan menikah, dan kau sebegitu merasa bahagia karena kabar baiknya itu, lalu kau memeluknya –itu normal-normal saja.

Tetapi, memeluk sambil membisikkan sebuah ucapan ketertarikan? Itu –menjijikkan. Trust me. Ini adalah perihal mengenai gender yang sama. Yoruichi dan Soi Fon, adalah sama-sama wanita.

"Ma-maksud _senpai_?" ucap Soi Fong di sela kegugupannya yang bertambah, di antara ketakutannya yang sudah hampir membunuhnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Soi. Aku mencintaimu…" sebuah kalimat bisikan kembali mengalun tepat di sebelah telinga Soi. Dan rupanya kalimat ganjil itu masih belum selesai, masih ada lanjutannya.

"Jadilah kekasihku…." Bisik Yoruichi dengan kalimat super rancu itu. Sepertinya Yoruichi memang benar-benar seorang lesbian.

Soi Fon kembali menelan ludah. Kali ini tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa super tercekat. Tubuhnya semakin dingin. Dan oh –bahkan mungkin tangan dan kakinya sudah mulai gemetar karena takut.

Yoruichi menjadi semakin berani, apalagi karena melihat sikap Soi Fon yang tampak tidak melawan. Ia tidak tahu, jika sebenarnya juniornya itu sangat gugup dan merasa kacau. Ia tidak sadar jika telapak tangan Soi mulai terasa dingin, sedingin keringat yang sedikit mengucur dari tubuh gadis itu.

Dan kemudian gadis kelas tiga itu membalikkan tubuh Soi Fon untuk menghadap dirinya.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas. Tapi sepertinya ia cukup percaya diri. Memperlakukan gadis itu dengan begitu mesra seperti ini tidak mungkin tanpa pemikiran panjang sebelumnya. Yoruichi selama ini berpikiran Soi Fon tidak mungkin menolaknya, karena ia bisa melihat bahwa gelagat gadis itu begitu positif, memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik.

Mereka memang seringkali bersama. Menghabiskan waktu berdua, dan juga saling mencurahkan isi hati. Oh, segala hal telah mereka bicarakan kecuali tentang –laki-laki. Yoruichi ingat, ia tidak pernah mendengar Soi menceritakan perihal ketertarikan kepada seorang lawan jenis.

Dan mungkin, hal itulah yang membuatnya berani berfikiran bahwa Soi juga sama seperti dirinya. Sama-sama memliki ketertarikan yang tidak normal.

Soi Fon hanya bisa diam, menatap wajah sang senior dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Segala perasaan buruk dalam dirinya membaur menjadi satu. Ia juga memaki dirinya di dalam hati kenapa tidak bisa segera menghentikan peristiwa tidak menyenangkan ini.

Yoruichi Shihouin kini tampak mendekatkan wajahnya pada Soi Fong. Ia seolah tidak peduli dengan bibir gadis itu yang terkunci rapat. Sungguh, ia samasekali tidak peduli tentang banyak hal. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah –tujuan dirinya yang tercapai. Ia akan memiliki gadis itu sepenuhnya, mulai hari ini.

Kehangatan nafasnya pun mulai terasa di wajah manis Soi. Seniornya itu sepertinya akan benar-benar mencium Soi Fon. Wajah yang sudah sangat dekat, dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka –terlihat seperti sedang mencari lawan atau partner untuk saling merapatkan diri.

Dan ketika bibir mereka sudah semakin mendekat…

Bruuukkk. Yoruichi Shihouin terdorong dengan sangat keras, terjatuh dan terduduk pada lantai. Sontak menghentikan agresinya yang tadi tertuju pada bibir Soi.

Soi Fon, gadis itu –entah dengan keberanian dan kekuatan darimana, berhasil mendorong tubuh seniornya itu dengan keras. Cukup kencang dan bertenaga, sehingga perempuan berambut ungu panjang itu terjatuh hingga terduduk.

"Hentikan! Kau –kau menjijikkan, _senpai_!" ucap Soi Fong tegas. Dengan tubuh gemetar, ia berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Tubuh dan jiwa yang serasa membeku sedari tadi kini sudah berhasil ia kendalikan. Ia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia akan segera menghentikannya.

Soi Fon merasa sangat getir kali ini. Seniornya –seniornya yang begitu ia hormati ternyata adalah seorang lesbian! Dan parahnya, justru ialah yang dijadikan Yoruichi sebagai objek nista penyimpangan seksualnya itu.

Benar-benar menjijikkan. Ini sudah diluar batas. Soi tidak akan pernah lagi bertoleransi, menghormati dan menganggap Yoruichi sebagai seorang gadis yang ia kagumi. Segalanya akan berakhir di sini, pada hari ini.

Yoruichi Shihouin tersenyum kecil –sebuah senyuman yang sinis.

"Jangan menolakku, Soi. Aku tahu kita ini sama" ucapnya angkuh.

Soi Fon terperangah. Entah hari apakah ini, apakah sekarang bisa diproklamirkan sebagai hari sial untuk dirinya? Apa lagi namanya, jika bukan kesialan? Seniornya yang ternyata lesbian menyatakan perasaan, memeluk, bahkan hendak mencium bibirnya. Itu sangat gila.

Dan sekarang, wanita itu malah mencoba mengintervensi dalam situasi yang Soi rasa sudah bisa ia kendalikan ini. Soi pikir semua sudah berakhir, Yoruichi ia tolak –dan ia kira senior hebat itu akan urung melakukan atau berucap dengan sebuah lanjutan. Tapi ternyata?

Yoruichi masih menatap lekat Soi. Ada sedikit tatapan kemarahan dalam mata indah gadis kaya raya itu. Sementara Soi membiarkan nafas tak beraturannya menghiasi detik-detik di mana ia akan menjawab ucapan gadis Shihouin itu.

"Kau gila…. Aku –aku bukan makhluk kotor sepertimu! Aku ini normal!?" pekiknya sedikit tak terkendali. Ia harus menyebutkan sebuah kalimat penolakan. Setegas atau semenyakitkan apapun, dan Soi rasa itu tidak masalah.

"Makhluk kotor katamu? Dan kau bilang….kau itu normal? Ck. Jangan bercanda, Soi!" Yoruichi menggumamkan nada sindiran.

Kedua mata Soi Fon membulat. Seniornya ini memang benar-benar brengsek. Tidak jauh beda seperti dirinya yang kini nekat bisa berkata kasar. Soi sadar, ini pertama kalinya ia menjadi pribadi bermulut kotor seperti ini. Pertama kalinya.

"Aku-tidak-sedang-bercanda…." Desisnya pelan. Dan entah kenapa, rasa takut perlahan mulai merambati batinnya kembali.

"Dan aku, menolak permintaanmu, Yoruichi" lanjut Soi cukup tegas. Ia bahkan menolak untuk memanggil Yoruichi dengan sebutan _senpai_ lagi.

Yoruichi tertegun. 'Soi Fon serius mengatakannya? Heh, apa gadis mungil ini memang sedang tidak bercanda? Baiklah kalau begitu..' Sebuah senyuman sinis lagi-lagi tampak pada wajah gadis itu.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku, heh?" sahutnya dingin. Sepertinya senior Soi Fon itu mulai marah dan tidak terima atas perlakuan kasar gadis itu.

Soi Fon memandangnya dengan tajam, berusaha mencerna apakah kalimat barusan itu adalah benar-benar sebuah ancaman.

Yoruichi mengancamnya?!

Dan tak ayal, gadis itu pun hanya bisa mengikuti isi hatinya. Soi Fon berlari, melesat dengan begitu cepat –secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Keluar dari ruangan itu, dan terus membiarkan kaki-kakinya menhentak lantai kayu sekolah dengan cukup kasar. Ia ingin pergi dengan cukup lekas.

Ia akan pergi, ia harus lari dari psikopat cinta yang tidak normal ini. Berada lebih lama bersama Yoruichi hanya akan membuatnya mendapat pengalaman buruk. Ia harus pergi. Ia harus pergi!

.

.

.

"Ups!" desis Abarai Renji yang nyaris saja ditabrak oleh Soi Fon. Ia tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan siswa itu ketika berlari di dalam lorong –hendak menuju anak tangga.

Soi Fon memperhatikan pemuda itu sejenak. Abarai Renji, teman sekelasnya. Laki-laki kapten klub basket dengan postur tinggi dan tubuh cukup atletis. Rambutnya cukup panjang dan berwarna merah, diikat tinggi di bagian belakang. Wajahnya hanya berada pada tingkat ketampanan rata-rata. Sebuah kemenarikan standar. Orangnya cukup dingin, tidak banyak bicara. Namun dari yang Soi Fong ketahui, Renji itu laki-laki yang cukup galak. Di balik sikapnya yang sebegitu cool, terkadang ia bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang suka bicara seenaknya, kasar, dan juga tergabung dalam kumpulan siswa-siswa bengal lainnya.

Soi Fon memang tidak cukup mengenalnya. Ia jarang –sangat jarang bertegur sapa dengan pemuda itu. Dan ia hanya bisa berterima kasih dari teman-temannya yang terkadang suka menginformasikan berbagai karakter teman sekelasnya kepada dirinya. Soi memang terkadang menjadi pengamat yang kurang baik –ia tidak cukup peka menilai orang lain. Apalagi jika mengenai sifat.

Oh, bahkan katanya Abarai Renji mempunyai tattoo. Di kedua bahunya, lengan berototnya, dan juga punggungnya. Entahlah, Soi Fong juga tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Namun semua kengerian dari pemuda itu bisa teratasi dari prestasinya yang merupakan seorang bintang basket di sekolahnya. Setidaknya, Soi berpikir seperti itu.

Abarai Renji memperhatikan Soi Fon dengan cukup heran. Ia cukup kaget kenapa teman sekelasnya yang juga merupakan bintang kelas itu terlihat aneh kali ini.

Biasanya ia memperhatikan jika Soi selalu tampak ceria bersama kawan-kawan eksekutifnya. Bergaul dengan orang-orang dalam ruang lingkup yang eksklusif.

Gadis itu tampak pucat, dan sepertinya –tubuhnya gemetar. Berlari dengan begitu tergesa –dan nyaris menabraknya. Dan di mata Renji ini adalah hal yang tidak biasa.

'Memangnya kenapa gadis ini?' Batin Renji dengan penuh tanya. Ia bingung karena Soi Fon yang merupakan siswi terpintar di kelasnya ini terkesan bagaikan telah melihat sesuatu yang sangat ganjil dan mengerikan –hantu, mungkin? Pikirnya.

Soi Fon berlalu, meninggalkan Abarai Renji yang penuh tanya –dengan tergesa. Ia terus berlari, melewati Renji, dan terus sampai menuju anak tangga. Ia akan segera turun ke lantai bawah.

.

.

.

"He-hei! Hati-hati, bodoh!?" ucap Renji kemudian –karena kedua kalinya ia dikagetkan oleh perempuan yang kini menyenggolnya. Ia melihat Yoruichi Shihouin, tidak jauh berbeda dari gadis yang tadi juga hampir menabraknya.

Ada apa ini? Tadi Soi Fon, dan sekarang siswi kelas tiga ini juga tengah berlari seolah habis melihat hantu –sama seperti Soi. Bedanya adalah, wajahnya tidak tampak pucat.

Yoruichi menghentikan larinya, ia balik menatap Renji dengan kesal. Dan Renji balas menatapnya dengan jutek.

"Kau yang seharusnya hati-hati, tahu!?" maki Yoruichi tegas pada Renji –adik kelasnya itu.

Abarai Renji mengerutkan dahinya. Apa? Kesannya seperti Yoruichi sedang mengejar Soi Fong saja. Tadi ia hampir saja ditabrak oleh gadis keturunan China itu, dan sekarang? Ia disenggol oleh Yoruichi –siswi kelas tiga yang ceroboh ini.

"Minggir!" perintah Yoruichi pada lelaki itu. Entah mengapa, meskipun dongkol tapi Renji menurut saja. Ia menepikan dirinya yang bertubuh besar itu –dengan kemungkinan bahwa dirinya bisa menghalangi orang lain dari melewati lorong sekolah sempit tersebut.

Gadis itu pun melanjutkan larinya. Renji hanya memperhatikannya berlalu dengan alis yang masih bertaut.

'Dasar orang-orang VIP aneh!' Batinnya. Siswa-siswi yang pintar adalah orang-orang VIP yang menyebalkan. Setidaknya, begitulah pikir Renji.

Dan kemudian setelah mengalami tragedi kecil itu, Abarai Renji kembali dikejutkan dengan dua orang gadis yang tampak berbisik-bisik dengan heboh. Kedua gadis yang juga teman satu angkatannya itu tampak mencurigakan –tertawa-tawa kecil dan saling berkomentar dengan berisik. Meskipun sekali lagi, Renji tidak peduli dengan urusan orang lain.

Renji nyaris saja berfikiran bahwa para gadis itu sedang membicarakan dirinya, namun pemikiran itu urung karena ia sempat mendengar selentingan buah bibir para perempuan aneh itu.

Namun Renji benar-benar tidak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan segala hal, ia hanya ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya –menuju lokernya yang terletak di depan ruang kelas.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya. Cuaca masih cerah. Kota Karakura memang belakangan menjanjikan situasi nyaman yang bisa membuat siapa saja merasa bahagia dan begitu beruntung untuk bisa hidup di dunia yang indah ini.

Sementara dalam sebuah sudut di SMU Seireitei, Soi Fong melangkahkan kakinya dengan kurang percaya diri. Pagi ini –di hari sepagi ini, pikirannya sudah begitu kacau. Terlalu berkecamuk. Amat banyak kekhawatiran di benaknya yang membuat dirinya seolah kehilangan jati dirinya.

Memangnya apalagi jika bukan karena peristiwa semalam? Ia takut –sangat takut jika mengingat peristiwa kemarin siang. Ia merasa jijik, dan hampir rasanya ia tidak ingin menginjakkan kakinya ke sekolah hari ini. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Yoruichi Shihouin.

Setidaknya ia beruntung, perbedaan kelas dan angkatan di antara mereka jelas akan menghambat terjadinya pertemuan tidak sengaja antara mereka berdua. Itu pun sudah cukup merupakan hal yang baik.

Soi Fon menghela nafas, berusaha memperbaiki ekspresi wajahnya yang sedari tadi tampak horror dan cemas. Ia berusaha menampilkan ekspresi ceria yang baik, namun jika hal itu gagal, tampil dengan wajah datar saja sudah cukup membanggakan.

'Semoga tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya'. Setidaknya itulah sebait doa yang sempat ia ucapkan ketika ia memasuki gerbang sekolah SMUnya.

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang begitu kurang, ketakutan yang menjalar, dan rasa was-was yang menyiksa. Sekali lagi Soi Fong berusaha menutupi itu semua dengan memasang tampang datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia berusaha menegarkan diri, bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah samasekali tidak ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Dan semuanya itu nyaris saja lenyap ketika ia mulai memasuki ruang kelasnya.

Ia terdiam, menatap dingin pemandangan di depannya. Langkahnya terhenti dengan begitu jelas tatkala sampai pada jalur masuk kelas yang terbuka lebar itu.

Kedua bola mata gelapnya mengamati dengan seksama. Ia bisa melihat segerombolan teman-teman sekelasnya yang tiba-tiba terdiam dengan begitu signifikan ketika ia baru masuk ke dalam ruang belajarnya itu.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka semua –terdiam seperti itu?'

Ah! Raut wajah para siswa-siswi itu masing-masing mulai berubah satu persatu. Ada yang tersenyum. Ada yang memasang wajah ngeri. Ada yang berbisik-bisik. Ada yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Dan oh –ada pula yang tertawa dengan sangat lancar.

"Soi Fon si lesbian datang!" seru salah seorang teman sekelas Soi. Gin Ichimaru –pemuda bengal teman sepermainan Abarai Renji, rupanya. Soi Fon menelan ludah. Sepertinya hari ini ia akan menjalani hari yang berat. Bodohnya, ia samasekali tidak merasakan firasat buruk itu sebelumnya. Ini diluar perkiraannya!

Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian, terdengarlah sorak sorai dari hampir semua teman-teman sekelasnya. Soi Fon hanya bisa terdiam, menelan mentah-mentah semua komentar yang didengar telinganya. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah mencaci, menghinanya, dan mengomentarinya dengan ungkapan-ungkapan yang jijik.

Sungguh mengerikan. Jadi, begini rasanya menjadi bahan hinaan?

Soi memang sudah sering mendengar aplaus tepuk tangan yang meriah, atau sorakan kegembiraan selama ini –ketika ia acapkali memenangkan lomba pidato bahasa Inggris atau semacamnya. Tapi kali ini?

Dihujani dan dihujami kata-kata yang tidak sopan ternyata cukup menyiksa batinnya. Mentalnya tiba-tiba merasa sangat lemah.

Soi ingin menangis rasanya, tetapi ia berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga.

'Tuhan, aku mohon selamatkanlah aku!'

Gadis itu kemudian memberanikan diri masuk, melangkah dan menuju tempat duduknya. Ia berusaha tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang sibuk menggodanya –menyorakinya dengan ucapan-ucapan kasar mereka.

Rupanya, rumor sudah tersebar. Entah bagaimana, dan entah dari siapa. Rupanya peristiwa semalam sudah menjadi berita hangat di sekolah hari ini. Kabar buruk itu menyatakan bahwa 'Soi Fon adalah seorang lesbian. Berpasangan dengan siswi kelas tiga Yoruichi Shihouin'.

Soi berusaha menenangkan batinnya berkali-kali. Seulas doa kecil untuk penguat dirinya tak henti ia ucapkan dalam batinnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah, dengan otak yang sedikit berpikir mengenai semua kemungkinan ini.

Mungkin ada seseorang yang tengah memergokinya dan Yoruichi-_senpai_ saat peristiwa kemarin. Mungkin saja. Namun ia samasekali tidak menyangka, siapa yang tega menyebarkannya sebagai sebuah fitnah.

Padahal, ia jelas-jelas menolak dan menghindari aksi Yoruichi-_senpai_, namun itu semua sia-sia karena sudah jelas ada beberapa oknum yang memanfaatkan aksi menyimpang saat itu untuk dijadikan sebuah pembicaraan hangat.

Gosip. Dan fitnah. Apa bedanya? Sebagian besar gosip biasanya berisi hal yang tidak benar. Tetapi masalahnya sekarang ialah, Soi sendirian melawan dunia. Teman-teman yang memandangnya dengan hina kini begitu banyak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?!

Soi Fon hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya, berusaha untuk tetap kuat meskipun sebenarnya ia hampir tidak tahan.

Dan airmata sungguh tidak berguna saat ini. Soi lebih memilih berpura-pura kuat ketimbang membuat dirinya terlihat semakin lemah. Ia tidak akan menangis. Setidaknya –di depan orang lain.

.

.

.

T B C

A/N:

Gomen, alurnya lambat.

Ngomong-ngomong…ketika saya mengedit chap ini, saya baru2 saja menemukan fic yang pairingnya sama.

Kyaaa! Tak terkira senangnya hati saya.

Renji dan Soi sangat jarang saya temukan. Dan saya suka mereka.

RnR, minna?

Arigatou jika ada yang membaca karya ini.


End file.
